


水面之下

by PatientA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dub-con, mermaid, ovulate
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientA/pseuds/PatientA
Summary: 人魚AUHarry被迫成為人魚，不得不跟著人魚王Riddle一起潛入海底海底兩萬里的失速列車(我不是只想要打個短打而已嗎？？)





	1. Chapter 1

Riddle牽著男孩緩慢地游向深海，儘管生物本就有在胎水中游動的本能，但相較於長年生活在水裡的生物來說，Harry實在游得十分笨拙又緩慢。  
「⋯連剛出生的海龜都游得比你優雅。」對於他苛刻的評價，換來的是男孩氣憤的神色，以及微微染上朱色的臉龐，興許是因為Harry才剛轉變成人魚不久，血液仍然像人類一樣炙熱，才能在那漂亮的膚色上渲染出如此瑰麗的色彩，男人魚不得不承認自己被吸住了目光。  
男孩本就十分惹眼，轉化成人魚後更是擁有了一尾美麗的綠色尾巴，這稀有的色澤像是溫暖的珊瑚海，讓常年生活在北海的人魚王喜愛不已，擁有別人沒有的東西是權利的象徵，這讓他因為擁有Harry的所有權而更加洋洋得意。  
他們相攜的手也帶著太陽似的熱度，讓Riddle留戀，不常照光的軀體上深色的乳暈看起來便十分誘人摘採——Riddle血珊瑚般的眼睛因為慾望而暗沈，他幾乎要因為深海的遙遠而發怒。  
他會把那對珍珠藏起來，他向自己保證道，它們是屬於他的，像是蚌殼裡深埋的珍寶，本就不該隨意供人觀賞。  
這也是為什麼他獨自帶Harry回他的領地，他好不容易才拐騙到他的男孩，他不會准許其他人先於他窺見Harry初生的尾巴。  
他的手不安分的沿著男孩的腰際向下撫摸，那些新生的鱗片如此柔軟，就像是蚌殼內的軟肉，滑順又細膩，過不了幾個月後便會逐漸堅硬起來，Riddle遺憾的嘆息著，有一下沒一下的揉捏著男孩的背鰭，一隻手用力地阻止了他，讓男人魚不悅地皺起了眉頭。  
「⋯放開。」男孩鬆開了緊咬的嘴唇，碧綠的眼睛像是陽光下的海藻一般閃爍著光芒，如今不只是他的臉龐，就連上身都染上了淡淡的粉色，Riddle忍不住咽了口海水，露出肉食魚類般的笑容。

  
他忘了，剛出生的尾巴不只柔軟，也格外的敏感。

他喜歡用尖牙撕咬初生的小魚，而Harry⋯他會用別的方式去品嚐這份美味。

  
他在男孩反應過來前摟住了他的腰，快速地向下竄遊著，還不適應水性的Harry根本無法反應，只能被拽到礁石崖壁的一側，被拖進一條幽暗的海洞中。  
漆黑的隧道裡沒有光線，不適應黑暗的眼睛驚慌地四處張望著，卻只能感知道快速掠過身側的水流以及環在自己腰際的冰冷手臂。  
在狹窄的甬道裡竄遊讓男孩陷入了輕微的幽閉恐懼中，就在他忍不住想要抗議的時候一縷光線從拐彎處透了出來，他趕忙配合Riddle的泳姿擺動尾巴，無視於耳邊傳來的低沈笑聲。  
很快的他們便抵達了一個垂直的洞穴，上方圓形的孔洞中透出一縷幽微光線，聚焦在底部孕育了一層柔軟的海藻，斑斕的魚群在其中遊竄著，正當男孩欣賞著未曾見過的美景而恍神的同時，Riddle猛地向前出手驅散了魚群。  
小魚們驚恐的像四處竄逃著，淡淡的血腥味在水中溢散開來，Harry驚怒地向男人魚笨拙地游去，喝斥道：「**你做什麼？！**」  
Riddle轉頭的神色嚇到了他，像是鯊魚一樣豎直的瞳孔跟若隱若現尖牙讓他本能地畏懼，男人魚咧嘴一笑，向他遊近：「Harry⋯」  
男孩向後退去，轉身欲往來時的隧道逃去，然而Riddle卻比他更快一步檔在了洞口，漆黑的尾鰭輕柔的滑過他的臉側：「現在，沒有人可以打擾我們了⋯」  
Harry這才發現原本在此處的生物皆因為感應到危險而不見蹤影，只剩下人魚王跟他在這死寂的洞井中停留，他不知道Riddle想要做什麼，只能警惕的把手防禦似的護在胸前。  
絲綢一樣滑順的笑聲圍繞在他周遭，如果不是因為水中彌散的血腥味跟對方仍然因為狩獵而興奮的紅瞳，Harry也許會感到害羞，但他卻只感到不安跟警戒。  
Riddle繞著他巡游著，就像是正在玩弄獵物的一隻殺人鯨，他的手若有若無地掃過Harry的皮膚表層，遠比海水更冰冷，他的唇湊到Harry的耳鰭旁邊，尖利的牙齒摩挲著敏感的薄膜：「放心，我不會傷害你。」  
「什⋯**呃！**」冰冷的軀體貼上男孩赤裸的後背，有什麼柔軟的東西貼上他耳後新生的鰓縫，一股帶著血的氣味隨著某種物體鑽入他的內腔，Harry忍不住發出了難耐的哼哼聲，過於敏感的內膜被輕撫過的感受讓他的軀體不自覺顫抖著，他剛想轉頭推開那個東西卻被扣住了手腕。  
有什麼尖尖的物體貼上他的後腰處磨蹭，就像是活物一樣，出於恐懼Harry拼命向後扭動身軀，想要看清楚是什麼東西頂在自己脆弱的腰腹處，他原以為自己會看到海鰻或是鱔魚一類的生物，去只見長舌一樣的粉色物體從Riddle的下腹部探出。  
「什、那是什麼？！」無法抑制自己拔高的音調，綠色的眼睛仔細一看才發現那東西是從黑色尾部的一條肉縫中探出來的，那蛇一樣的物體彷彿有自主意識似的在他臀部——當他還是人類時曾是臀縫的位置——擦動著，尖端不時戳進後腰的凹陷處，這色情的場景讓Harry的血液全部湧到了臉龐，而Riddle的話語讓一切更加惡化：「我忘了，你只見過人類的生殖器官。」  
那非人的長度有成人男性的小臂一樣長，意識到那是什麼讓男孩頭皮發麻，只想讓它離自己的屁股越遠越好。  
細密柔軟的鱗片摩擦過陰莖的感受讓Riddle發出了響亮的沈吟聲，Harry因為那過於情色的聲音心底發酥，卻同時感到難以置信，他確實是為了活下去而跟著Riddle，不得不作為人魚活下去，但他從未想過嗜食人肉的人魚竟是對他存著這樣的心思，不如說他們本就是相同性別乃至不同物種的生物，眼前這怪物怎麼會對自己產生這樣污濁的淫念？  
想到小時候在酒館偷偷聽見酒醉漁夫對於人魚性淫的酒間笑談，如今自己成為了故事裡的當事人卻一點都笑不出來。  
在Harry奮力的掙扎中，兩人總算從背對背的姿勢轉成了面面相望，看著男孩防衛性的把手摀住後方的姿勢，Riddle露出來嗜血的笑容：「真是_熱情_。」  
「**滾開！**」Harry色厲內荏的向男人齜牙，眼前的黑色人魚卻毫不在意的靠了過去，一隻手勾住了他的下巴，男孩趕忙抽出其中一隻手撐住對方的胸口阻止他靠近，Riddle的另一隻手撫上他的腰際，他警戒著想揮開，他另一隻手卻一路向前，沿著他肚臍下方向下剝開鱗片的遮掩——那裡——  
「啊！！」Harry發出了一聲短促的驚叫，冰冷的手指鑽入他腹部下方一道細長的縫內，他一瞬間竄流而上的感受讓男孩尾椎發麻、手心發軟，他不明白發生了什麼事情，只感覺自己的內臟正在被人觸摸，而男人魚借機靠近他，在他唇上輕輕的啄了幾下：「就這樣把生殖裂朝向我，真是淫蕩的小東西。」  
「什、**不**——」Harry顫抖著，甚至無法控制漂浮地向海底下沈，Riddle的手指卻毫不放鬆地挖掘著他的下腹腔，隨著他一起慢慢向下，那雙靈巧又冰冷的手指摩挲著溼潤的內壁邊緣，仔細地探尋著，直到牽引出一條細長的物體，猶如Riddle袒露在外的器官一樣的肉蛇被對方的手引導了出來，顏色略淺的粉色肉芽探出綠色的腹部——如果海中也有所謂的花朵，肯定也是這樣誘人的景色——人魚王忍不住讚嘆道，引領它與自己的陰莖相貼，男孩在他的舉動下發出了微弱且動人的呻吟，他忍不住扣緊他的下巴親吻上去，讓Harry只能從兩人相貼的唇縫中發出哼哼聲。  
男孩在從未品嚐過的至高快感中暈眩，感受Riddle的舌頭鑽入自己的口腔四處舔舐，霸道的不留一絲縫隙，那陣熟悉的血腥味由上而下的填滿他，他在大口呼吸的同時，他才意識到剛剛鑽進自己鰓縫裡的物體原來正是男人魚的舌頭，而此刻即便被狠狠地親吻著，他也不用仰賴口鼻呼吸，他已經不再是人類了。  
男人沿著生殖縫邊緣愛撫的舉動更清楚地提醒了他這點，他的柱身在冰冷的海水中顫抖著，只有Riddle同樣熱燙的部分不時與他磨蹭在一起，不知不覺間他的兩隻手都攀附上了男人魚的肩膀，想要推開的手軟弱無力地搭在上頭，眼前星星點點的白光閃爍著，就像是波光鱗鱗的清晨海面，他在人類時期未曾自行手淫過，更別提成為人魚之後還沒有機會學會如何排泄便被人玩弄於股掌之間，直到Harry的尾部觸到了柔軟的海藻層，他才在恍惚間意識到他們已經沉到了洞穴的底部。  
Riddle放開他的唇，看著男孩迷茫的神色露出志得意滿的笑容，他稍微向後退去，看著男孩柔若無骨地懸坐海藻之上，繞著他游了一圈，像是某種求愛的舉動。  
男人魚接著俯身下潛，沿著男孩的腹部向下親吻，舔過可愛的肚臍縫一路向下，在Harry濕熱的嗚咽聲中沿著男孩肉色的生殖縫邊緣舔舐著，品嚐著屬於對方的氣味，然後慢慢舔吻到莖身上頭，含住了男孩粉嫩的前端，模仿著性交的動作吸吮著稚嫩的肉芽，雙手也不忘撫慰著進不了口中的部分。  
Harry啜泣著，他不知道自己是否有落淚，即便有，他的淚水也不斷被海水給帶走，濕熱的口腔包裹著他的慾望，因為不用於呼吸的關係Riddle可以把它含得很深且久，男人魚自身的慾望則懸在男孩的胸口蹭動著，不時擦過他的乳暈，帶來另一種色情的快感，Harry簡直要瘋了，他的尾部不住扭動著，陰莖無法控制的在對方的口腔裡亂撞著，被Riddle懲罰性的咬了幾下，才顫巍巍地僵在那裡，順服在對方的唇舌之間。  
在男孩覺得自己快要射出來的時候，Riddle卻放開了他的陰莖，把自己深紅色的莖身湊到男孩咬腫的嘴邊命令道：「像我剛才那樣，含住我。」  
Harry想要拒絕，對方卻在此時把手指插進他的生殖裂的縫隙中，讓他發出疼痛的悲鳴，在對方恐怖的眼神中，男孩不得不握住男人魚粗長的性器，小心翼翼地含到自己的口中，慢慢向深處吞入。  
「對，用你的舌頭⋯乖孩子。」Riddle沈吟著，控制自己的肌肉讓陰莖在男孩濕熱的小嘴中戳動著，Harry因為咽喉被緊緊塞滿而拼命搧動著耳後的鰓，就像是害怕自己會因此窒息一樣，惹他發笑，他會慢慢讓Harry理解身為人魚是怎麼一回事，但首先，他要教會男孩人魚的生理構造。  
他用手指撥開生殖裂的下方，在粉色的軟肉中探詢著他的目標，一個細小的洞口在陰莖下方靠近尾部的部分收縮著，Riddle露出了笑容，把嘴湊了過去，伸出舌頭舔舐著那個散發香味的部位，那裡嚐起來就像他想像中一樣鮮美，而在他的舌頭觸碰到粉色的那刻，Harry貼在他頰側的陰莖抽搐著，射出了濃濃的液體。  
Harry嗚咽著試圖推開Riddle的尾巴，但男人魚總有辦法控制他陰莖的角度在男孩口中鑽進鑽出，Riddle更手口並用的玩弄著男孩的肛門口，讓Harry扭動著揚起了海底大量的沙塵。  
Riddle不得不離開男孩的生殖縫，並放開了對方嘴，他游到男孩上方把無力抵抗的Harry撈到懷中，男孩的腰軟軟地攤在他有力的臂膀上，如果不是因為他跟水的浮力，他毫不懷疑男孩會就這樣攤軟在海底。  
Harry的陰莖因為高潮而變得比剛才小了些，卻還垂在外頭沒有收回去，Riddle把自己的尖端頂到男孩的根部磨蹭著，一點一滴的戳進對方的肛門口中：「不——不要——啊⋯⋯」  
男孩瞪大碧綠的眼睛向後仰著，露出脆弱的喉結，海面微弱的光線在他身上舞動出瑰麗的光斑，在高潮後泛紅的皮膚上描摹出美麗的圖像，Riddle的肌肉緊繃著，陰莖調整角度向上一用力，破開了男孩濕軟的穴口，伴著冰冷的海水一起擠到了Harry體內最隱密的地方。  
比口腔更緊緻的內壁包裹著他，讓男人魚發出勝利的低吼，他挺動著結實的腰部，奔馳在男孩的體內，隨著他律動的舉動，氣泡在周圍不斷生成上浮，海水彷彿都被他們的情潮給攪亂，Harry的尾鰭不由自主地勾住了Riddle的，手攀附在男人魚的背上留下細小的爪痕，男孩自身的陰莖在兩人腹部間擦動著，不時蹭過Riddle堅硬的鱗片，製造出更多不合時宜的快感。  
男孩的體內沒有辦法容納下人魚王全部的陰莖，但Riddle仍極盡所能地往最深處鑽，尖端不時戳過前列腺跟體內的精囊，讓Harry為前所未有的快感把聲音哽在喉嚨，這場持久又激烈的性事對於初嚐禁果的新生人魚來說太過刺激了，等到男人魚終於把熱燙的精液射在腸道深處的時候，男孩幾乎失去了意識。  
伴隨著Riddle的高潮，大量的精液幾乎填滿了他的腹腔，內臟彷彿要被燙傷一樣的感受讓Harry不住地顫抖著，裸露在外的細長陰莖也射出了稀薄的液體，迅速隨著海流飄向遠處。  
男人魚在他的肩膀上留下了一個帶血的齒痕，像是某種印記，他緩緩的抽出深埋在男孩體內的生殖器官，收回自己的生殖縫中，並撥開男孩因為劇烈摩擦紅腫的軟肉，把疲軟的嫩芽給收了進去，滿意的看著濃稠的白濁液體緩緩的從被操紅的肉縫中流出，這樣一來所有見到男孩的人都會知道他是自己的所有物，Riddle露出了屬於捕食者的微笑。  
他把昏迷的男孩收攏到懷裡，撫摸著對方柔軟的黑髮、親吻。

現在，他將帶男孩回到他的國度，永遠留在深海的王國之中。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry被迫成為人魚，不得不跟著人魚王Riddle一起潛入海底。  
在那之後又過了一年，他的身體逐漸出現了異樣⋯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 繼上次的海底快車之後，再次進行海洋生物導覽，請叫我深海潛(淺)艦(見)(X)
> 
> ＊髒台詞警告  
＊發情期預警  
＊排卵情節描寫警告(哈利仍然是雄性)  
＊半強迫情節

Harry 來到人魚王國已經有一年， Tom—— 現在他稱呼他為 Tom 了，並沒有像他原先想像的一般兇惡，他是一個缺乏仁慈的領袖沒錯，但那些海洋智慧生命體也遠非善類， Harry 漸漸地學會不要同情他們，畢竟海底是一個弱肉強食的社會 —— 而且事實上人魚王對他非常的好。

以 Tom 的話來說，是因為他會照顧好他的所有物。

男孩漸漸適應了人魚的生活，海底世界遠比陸上更為絢爛無序，也更加危險，但這一切新奇的事物都十分吸引他。除了偶爾泛起的思鄉病，唯一讓 Harry 感到不自在的是 Tom 那不可理喻的控制欲跟獨佔情節 —— 他幾乎把自己關在皇宮裡頭，不讓男孩獨自出去，即便 Harry 獲得出門的機會， Tom 也會確保他被裹得嚴嚴實實，邊邊角角都不願讓人看見，只有在正式的場合 Harry 才有機會以真面貌示人，那也只是因為人魚王想要炫耀男孩那屬於他的美麗綠色尾巴。

他曾為了這狀況跟 Tom 大打出手，甚至抓傷了對方的臉，等到最後激起了肉食魚類的兇性後，倒霉的卻依然是 Harry ，儘管事後 Tom 都會送上禮物或帶他出去作為陪罪，但他們仍然沒為 Harry 自由的限度取得共識。

最近恰逢繁殖期，人魚王忙碌於政務之中，也正好是他們冷戰的第二個月， Harry 已經拒絕見對方好一陣子了，如果 Tom 不同意他到人類世界探望親友的請求，男孩是絕對不會先開口說話的。

不知道是不是因為心情不悅的關係， Harry 最近的身體總感到不適 —— 他食慾不振、沒有氣力、什麼都不想做也不願意出門，成天窩在房間的軟塌上看書睡覺。

他懷疑自己是否感染了某種海底的疾病，今天更感到腹部脹痛，只能蜷曲在床上，綠色的尾鰭懨懨地垂著，一副無精打采的樣貌。

他摀著肚臍下方的腹部，越來越悶脹的部位，做賊心虛的四處張望了一下，確認房間裡面誰也不在 —— 人魚沒有什麼睡覺的需求，只有 Harry 這樣由人類轉換成人魚的生物才會保持著每日睡眠的習慣，所以儘管他跟 Tom 共享著一個房間，自冷戰之後他也很少見到他 —— 才小心翼翼地屈起尾部檢查著。

他撥開掩蓋在生殖裂上的金屬飾物 —— 人魚不用穿著，一般只會在身上裝飾著各種金銀珠寶，男性人魚也以展示自己的生殖裂為勇武的象徵，只有 Harry 因為難為情，以及 Tom 強烈的佔有慾，在腰部繫著黃金鏈子，中間處固定了一片鑲著紅寶石的菱形墜子 —— 露出下面微微開啟的縫，他的手指輕輕撥開虛掩在上方的鱗片，露出裡頭軟嫩的內壁，如今那個部位因為充血腫脹而泛著珊瑚紅的色澤，同色的生殖器在生殖縫張開的同時滑了出來，露出了尖端的一部分，微微勃起的柱身也通體發紅。

男孩有些猶豫地觸了觸那邊的皮膚，卻因為過度敏感的粘膜而抽回手，明明因為冷戰而久未使用的部位如今卻像是被 Tom 狠狠施虐過好幾天般脆弱，尤其緊貼著下方的肛門口更是腫痛著，讓 Harry 感到有些手足無措。

他不知道自己是否得了某種海底的性病，看在波賽頓的份上，他只跟 Tom 有過關係！而 Tom 的獨佔欲以及潔癖令人髮指，他難以想像人魚王會染上性病這樣的困擾。

男孩不知道自己是否應該去找醫生看病，又因為下腹腔更劇烈的疼痛而蜷曲身體，發熱腫漲的軟肉因為冰涼的海水而舒緩，懼怕於更多的觸碰會讓患處惡化， Harry 索性就這樣用手虛掩著自己的生殖縫，在猛然襲來的疲累下緩緩睡了去。

Tom 見到 Harry 的時候便是這樣的一副場景，男孩奄奄一息地躺在海藻織就而成的軟墊上，手邊散落著幾本攤開的書本，皺著眉頭在床上淺眠著，簡直就像是一隻得了沉底病的魚。

男人魚嘆息著把書本取走擱回床頭櫃上，接著游到男孩上方，手輕輕撫過柔軟的面龐：「你就這麼想要回去嗎？明明清楚一旦被人類發現，只有被捉到岸上這一種結局。」

人類對於人魚充滿著惡意，一但被捉住了便只有成為富人的觀賞品或是有權者的菜餚一途， Tom 自己小時候因為舅舅的政變被賣給奴隸販子的時候，便差點給人割去了背鰭，如果不是因為年幼的 Harry 偷偷把他野放回大海，他也將成為某個渴望永生不死的國王的盤中美食，而非北海的霸主。

如今 Harry 已經是一尾人魚，對於人類天然的親近情緒只會造成他自身以及人魚世界的動盪，他該學會如何跟非我族類劃清界線。

Tom 一邊撫摸著他在水底飄揚的柔軟黑髮，看著那雙碧綠的眼睛睜開一條縫隙，柔軟的臉龐蹭過他的手心，像是一個貪睡的孩子在撒嬌，男孩這樣的舉動讓他的心臟處產生了一種溫暖的疼痛，男人魚俯下身親吻那雙意識不清的唇瓣，卻因為過於炙熱的體溫而皺起眉頭。

他向後退開仔細觀查他的男孩， Harry 也在轉醒後發現是 Tom 而繃緊臉伸手推他， Tom 不高興地捉住男孩的手腕，撥開上面的珊瑚手環探查對方的脈搏，過於快速的搏動讓他皺起了眉頭：「巴蒂說你都沒有吃飯，你是病了？」

「…看到你就沒有食慾。」 Harry 不願意在 Tom 面前示弱，卻因為掙扎的動作而皺起眉頭，沒被捉住的手下意識地撫上微微隆起的腹腔，朱紅色的眼睛因為他的舉動下移，在那處停留了一會兒便被男孩微微探出的肉芽給吸住了目光。

「…別看！」 Harry 這才因為羞躁趕忙伸手企圖遮掩，卻被人魚王狠狠瞪了一眼後揮開，男孩因為對方把臉湊過去仔細觀察的景象而血液上湧，身體泛起瑰麗的粉色， Tom 卻像沒注意到似地露出暴虐的殺意問道：「誰給你用的？」

Harry 立馬猜到男人怕是認為自己被人污辱了，他趕忙澄清道：「你別亂想，我什麼也沒幹就在房間裡待著，昨天才突然開始越來越痛的。」

Tom 緩和下了臉色，但臉上仍帶著一點遲疑的神情，他伸手解開繫在男孩腰間的飾物，讓生殖腔完整地裸露出來，冰冷的手指更貼上腫脹的邊緣，不容拒絕地表示：「我看看。」

抱持著給 Tom 看也比給醫生看好吧、又不是沒給他看過的心情， Harry 圈住自己的手臂，咬著自己的指尖，忍住男人的手指撥開自己生殖裂時湧到嘴邊的呻吟， Tom 仔細按壓著泛紅的內壁，他先試圖引導男孩的慾望完整地露出來，卻因為發腫的肉壁僅能釋放出半截莖身，男人只好轉而探查著下方的孔洞，兩根手指仔細地撫摸著柔軟的內壁，檢查男孩體內是否有產生什麼異常。

隨著 Tom 查看的舉動，周遭的液體逐漸染上一種鮮美的甜味，那迷人的味道沿著海水流入男人魚的鰓縫，進到他的口中，讓 Tom 的慾望也慢慢的甦醒了起來，從黑色的生殖裂中緩緩探出細長的莖身。

人魚王在心底忍住一聲沈吟，逐漸有了一個猜測，他的手指開始轉而往深處摳挖著，另一隻手在男孩抗議的呻吟聲中壓上微微凸起的下腹部搓揉著，隨著逐漸從腰椎處湧上後腦的酥麻感， Harry 在疼痛與舒服交織而成的恍惚之中，感受到有什麼沿著自己的腸道從腹腔內側向下擠壓著內壁，像是排泄卻伴隨著強烈快感的感受席捲了他，讓他在哭叫之中咬破了自己的手指，血腥味席捲上他的口腔，而 Tom 攪動著的指頭只讓一切更加糟糕，男孩清楚的意識到一個圓潤的物體在他蠕動的腸內滑動，過大的物事撫平了他內壁的皺摺，擠過精囊跟前列腺，順著男人的手指從泛紅的穴口中排了出來，同時他的陰莖彷彿也不堪刺激似地給榨出了幾許濃稠的精液。

Harry 在星星點點的白光中喘息著，耳後的鰓拼命地鼓動著，他朦朧的視線過了一會兒才聚焦到了 Tom 手上握著的球體，那像是透明琥珀一樣的金橙色圓球被男人魚握在手裡，反射著光線就像是美麗的寶石一樣，讓他難以想像是從自己體內被取出來的：「那是什麼？！怎麼會在我的肚子裡？我被詛咒了嗎？」

Tom 把視線轉向他，他這才注意到對方的眼睛已經變成了豎瞳，猜測可能是因為受到自己血液的氣味刺激，男孩沒有在意，只是慌張的企圖起身去看那顆金色的圓球，卻被對方給推回原本的位置。

「…我沒有想到會發生這種事情。」 Tom 喃喃自語著，居高臨下地俯視著 Harry 的軀體，就像是在審視什麼截然不同的生物，男孩有些憤怒地噘起了嘴巴出聲抗議：「 Tom ！」

明白 Harry 想要一個解釋，男人腥紅的眼睛對上了祖母綠般的綠色，把玩著雞蛋大小的金色珠子，心不在焉地撫摸著 Harry 的腹部：「你的繁殖期到了。」

「什、我是雄性！」男孩瞪大眼睛，怒視著眼前顯然在開他玩笑的人魚王，身為人魚，雄性一直都處在隨時可以發情的狀態中，只有雌性才具有特殊的繁殖期，一年中這個時節才會擁有生育能力，而轉化為少年人魚的 Harry 根本不可能會有繁殖期。

「一般來說，確實是不可能發生這種狀況。」 Tom 顯然被什麼事情給困擾著，他的視線儘管盯著男孩的臉，注意力卻完全在別的地方，而伴隨著一股猛烈的電流， Harry 這才注意到對方粗長的陰莖已經氣勢洶洶地抵在了他的生殖縫上頭：「人魚在幼體的時候是無性別的狀態，直到成年後會逐漸演化出性徵，而屬於異性的部分則會退化萎縮，失去所有的功能。」

「所以說我 —— 啊！」 Tom 的肉刃鑽入 Harry 的軟穴中，過於敏感的內壁因為久違的臨幸收縮著，彷彿熱情地迎接著人魚王的侵犯：「 —— 但是你是被轉化成人魚的， Harry 。」

低沈的沉吟聲迴盪在海水之間，男人魚結實的手箍住男孩的腰部，熱燙的陰莖毫無慈悲地鑽進腫脹的甬道之中，到達了比以前都還要深的深度：「你的尾巴跟初生的人魚沒有兩樣，儘管轉化為雄性，退化的卵巢卻有可能因為持續受到刺激而活化…我完全沒有想到……真是失策。」

Harry 推桑著 Tom 的胸膛，哭叫著要他出去，但人魚王卻沒有理會他，粗長的柱身撐開腫脹的泄殖腔，有力的莖身像蛇一樣鑽到深處，他發出了幾聲滿意的喟嘆，緩緩挪動自己的臀部，在男孩濕熱的內壁裡抽動著，一下又一下打樁似地把陰莖給釘到 Harry 體內：「你現在全身上下都是發情的味道，如果見到你的不是我 —— 」

Tom 發狠似地向上戳刺著男孩的腹腔， Harry 能夠感覺到自己體內的尚未排出的卵隨著對方抽插的舉動攪動著，剛剛被男人手動排出的部分早就不知道滾到床鋪的哪邊去了，但他現在也沒有了分神的餘裕，只能甩動著碧綠的尾巴企圖逃離對方兇猛的進犯：「啊、啊…太深了… Tom ……卵會、卵會壞掉……」

「壞掉才好、如果你懷上了別人的孩子…」 Tom 露出了兇惡的神色，張嘴咬住了男孩的喉結，尖利的牙齒在對方身上留下細密的血痕，血腥味湧進他的口腔之中，更讓被 Harry 發情氣味給弄得情緒高漲的大腦泛起兇性，狠狠地向上頂弄著，把微凸的小腹撞出位置不一的隆起，男孩用力的把指甲抓進男人的背部，粗大的柱身跟下腹的卵擠壓著他的內壁，刺激著內裡所有的敏感處，讓他只露出半截的陰莖尖端不斷溢出白色的淫液，一下又一下地塗抹在 Tom 粗糙的上尾部，攪得兩人周身的海水裡都是 Harry 身上的鮮甜味，讓在他身上律動的人魚越加癲狂。

「 Tom 、破、**破掉了** —— 」 Harry 虛弱地哀叫著，顫抖地攀住對方隆起的肩頰骨，體內卵子一顆一顆破掉的感覺讓他害怕，溫熱的液體隨著交尾的動作從翻動的穴口中湧出，淡淡的金黃色液體因為密度不同沿著他的軀體向下流淌，就像是蜿蜒在山陵上的金色河流，男孩啜泣著，因為心底一種難以言喻的失落感感到悲傷，而男人湊在他耳邊低喃的話語完全無法安慰他：「 Harry …我不要孩子，我只要你……」

「不要再頂了， Tom—— 」 Harry 用力地推擠他，本能地企圖保護著自己肚中僅存的卵，作為回應 Tom 咬著他的肩膀，加快抽送的速度，意識到他就快到了，男孩突然又陷入了另一種恐懼中，轉而向對方哀求道：「不要射在裡面、會生出小寶寶 ——**Tom** **！**」

在他來得及說完前，熱燙的精液隨著男人魚僵直在他身上的舉動一股一股地湧進他的腸道中，大量的體液填滿他的腹腔深處，讓 Harry 呻吟著也射出了為時更長的最後一股精液，他一直勃起著的陰莖總算疲軟了下來，原先露出的半截肉芽也慢慢縮回體內，只因為內壁腫脹的關係露出一點尖端。

男孩的整個生殖縫如今是血珊瑚一樣的顏色，讓 Tom 還插在他體內的陰莖都顯得有些蒼白了起來，男人魚緩緩抽出自己的莖身，白濁混著金黃的蛋液一起流了出來，呈現一種奶油似的色澤，他親吻 Harry 泛紅的眼角以及緊咬著的下唇，安慰道：「乖，等等摳出來就好了 —— 」

男孩像一隻死魚一樣攤在那裡，只有落下的雙手緊緊地護住自己的下腹部，如今因爲填滿愛液的關係仍微微鼓起，在最後的高潮之中 Harry 感覺不出來自己腹腔內究竟還有沒有剩下完好的卵，他不知道他該不該為此感到恐懼。

Tom 修長的手指伸進去摳挖的舉動讓他顫抖，他下意識地忍住因為想要保全子嗣而阻止對方的念頭，任由男人在他身下翻攪著，他的內壁現在腫得不能再腫了，光是塞進兩根手指便給吸得緊緊的，讓 Tom 企圖疏導精液的舉動變得毫無作用，只有最外邊的一點點流了出來。

Tom 只好改把 Harry 拉到懷中讓他靠著自己休息，手貼上他護住腹部的雙手，一邊哄著他一邊微微施力擠壓他的下腹腔，讓男孩的生殖裂中擠出一股又一股奶黃色的液體， Harry 嗚噎著啃咬著對方的肩膀，在感受到自己腹腔中因為擠壓而滾動的兩顆卵子時猛地揮開 Tom 的手，蜷曲在海藻床上藏住自己的腹部，就像是在維護什麼珍寶一樣。

「 Harry—— 」人魚王略為責難的聲音在他上方響起， Harry 含糊地吼著要他走開。

男人發出了憤怒地低吼，接著嘆息著把男孩擁到懷裡，無視對方掙扎的舉動緊緊地禁錮住，嘶聲警告著：「 —— 你是我的。」

Harry 放棄了掙扎的舉動，疲憊地枕在對方的胸口，手仍緊緊地護在小腹的上方，威脅地嘶聲：「如果你敢趁我睡著的時候做些什麼 —— 我絕對不會原諒你。」

Tom 沈下了臉色，已經平復的紅眼睛瞇起，不滿的哼了幾聲表示同意，男孩總算放鬆了軀體，意識沈入睡夢之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 腦洞的奇怪設定：  
雌性人魚的繁殖期是一個月，第一個星期是卵結成並成熟的時候，第二、三個星期是發情期，也是體內受孕期，一但過了這個階段會進入體外排卵期，卵子會逐一排出，一般會是五到十顆，適體質及年齡而定，年紀越大排出的卵數量越少。  
排卵期也可以進行體內受孕，只是已經成熟的卵子在硬殼結成後受孕率會比之前還低，人魚卵具有很高的營養價值，是其他海洋生物覬覦的美味糧食，為了保障族群的生育率，沒有使用的卵會被回收進行配種，以政府的名義扶養孵化的後代，然而因為人魚漫長的生命導致成功孵化的機率極低，一般都會超過保存期限(?)化為養分滋養海底，讓土壤能長出更為茂盛的作物。 
> 
> 我⋯我去思考一下人生(????)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry緊守著他跟湯姆尚未孵化的孩子，卻不知道出了什麼意外，不得不無視自己伴侶的警告，在滿月前往深淵之處尋找Tom⋯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *食人預警  
*輕微獵奇  
*體格差的性愛

Tom 最近很不高興，他老是在 Harry 旁邊發出蛇一樣的嘶聲，不滿男孩的注意力被那兩顆橙黃的卵給吸引了過去，自從 Harry 排出孕育在體內的受精卵後，他就一直守在那張 Tom 為他特地準備的海藻床上不肯離開。

他的男孩一直在關心那兩個小球中發育的小生命，一點心思都不願意分給 Tom ，甚至還不准他靠近他的床鋪、拒絕他的觸摸或是親吻。

這比 Harry 懷孕時的那一個月還要讓人魚王難以忍受，他幾乎是一有時間就會到 Harry 旁邊虎視眈眈地巡遊，企圖毀掉那兩顆奪走他妻子的小畜生 —— 然而 Harry 的保護意識強烈得讓他驚訝，男孩甚至不惜受傷也要跟 Tom 纏鬥，只為了防止他對他們的孩子出手。

Tom 的暴躁跟乖戾與日俱增，他漸漸開始渴望 Harry 的鮮血甚至是血肉，這讓他不得不殺了幾個討人厭的傢伙來抑制自己的血性。

而 Harry 像是完全沒有注意到一樣，幾乎是不眠不休地守護著那兩個小小的生命，他終於像一條人魚一樣可以好幾天不睡覺，不斷地撫摸著他視若珍寶的透明外殼，小心翼翼地用海藻圍繞著它們，就像一個稱職的母親一樣。

儘管在這樣殷切的期盼與守護下，卻還是出了意外，滿月那天， Harry 注意到了他孩子們的心跳劇烈躍動了好幾個小時又開始減緩，直到它降到了一個讓人害怕的速度，他才不得不慌張的抱起他們想去尋求協助。

而他第一個想到的就是 Tom 。

他立刻闖進了 Tom 問政的大廳，卻沒有看到人魚王待在平日的王座上頭，這讓他焦急的在皇宮裡到處尋找，感受自己懷裡逐漸微弱的心跳，才想起來 Tom 似乎跟他提過，他滿月的時候都會待在皇宮深處的一個深淵裡，讓他不要靠近。

他沒時間猶豫對方那時嚴厲的警告，只是一心想找到 Tom ，他游到了那個杳無人煙的黑色裂縫，一股腦地鑽了進去。

那是一個非常深的水域，遠離了所有的光亮能照射到的地方， Harry 抱緊著懷裡的兩枚卵，無助地在黑暗中下潛著，他的眼睛沒法在這麼黑暗的地方看見東西，只能像隻無頭蒼蠅一樣向下潛去。

因為失去了視力，他的感官變得格外敏感，有什麼東西在向他快速靠近，水流的變化讓他的鰭也隨之變動，停止了下潛的動作，然而等他仔細辨識了一會兒，卻發現那不是 Tom 。

某種巨大的東西繞著他轉圈，像是危險的捕獵者在打量著他的獵物， Harry 忍不住豎起了身上的鰭發出威嚇，向未知的敵人警告自己不是一塊好啃的骨頭。

「… Harry ？」低沈的嗓音透過海水傳了過來，在 Harry 放鬆下來的時候，一隻冰冷的手指貼上了他的腰，熟悉的唇瓣貼上他的鰓側，語氣帶著責難：「我不是讓你不要過來嗎？我差點就殺了你。」

「可是、 Tom ！孩子們！」 Harry 不知道該怎麼解釋，只是抓住了那隻手側過身去，卻因為被刺破手指而發出一聲驚呼。

「孩子們又怎樣了？」 Tom 漫不經心的握住 Harry 流血的那隻手，雖然看不見，但他可以想像那雙紅眼睛因為他血的味道縮成一條縫，他因為他語氣中的冷漠而責怪他：「他們的狀況很奇怪，我不知道是出了什麼問題 —— 」

「只是失敗了而已吧。」 Harry 感覺到什麼溫熱的東西舔上他的傷口，他知道是 Tom ，而他的注意力完全在那句話上頭，渾身冰冷：「…失敗了是什麼意思？」

「人魚本來就很難受孕，只是這樣而已。」一隻手撫上他捧著卵的手臂，跟人魚王的話語一樣缺乏溫度：「他們已經沒有心跳了。」

Harry 愣愣地瞅著黑暗深處，企圖讓那句像箭一樣的話被大腦所理解，他的心裡有一部分在驚恐地大叫，拒絕接受這個過於殘酷的事實。

「他們、他們還那麼小…」他忍不住感到眼眶熱了起來，那是他自此失去父母後血緣最親近的家人，他每天都如此期待他們成長茁壯，看看他們到底是男是女、長得像誰 —— 而他卻永遠地錯失了這一個機會：「是不是我哪裡沒有做好？我…」

「 Harry ，冷靜。」 Tom 掐住了他的下巴，在那失去血色的唇瓣上帶有懲罰意味的輕咬著，男人魚貼著他的唇低語著：「你做得很好，是我的問題。」

「…什麼？」

「我是混血，我的體液對大多數人魚來說有毒，本來就比一般人魚還要難以孕育出後代，我一開始就不覺得這次的受孕會成功。」人魚王圈住了 Harry 的腰，男孩這時才注意到對方的手掌比平時要大了很多，他有些遲疑地摸上了 Tom 的臉，這才注意到對方臉側細密的鱗片：「我有一半海怪的血統，這也是為什麼我的舅舅會想方設法要殺掉我 —— 我母親的背叛以及那場意外，導致我沒有擁有純粹的血脈。」

「那不是你的錯。」 Harry 貼上了那個寬廣的胸膛，感受那緩慢而有力的心跳透過胸骨傳來，他低頭撫摸了懷中已經毫無生機的兩顆卵，語氣悲傷又痛苦：「孩子的事情也不是。」

「你在傷心，又為什麼要安慰我呢？」有什麼東西蹭過了 Harry 的頭頂，他猜想那是對方的下巴，一個長長的東西也同時纏上了他的尾巴， Harry 順著那往上摸才發現那是 Tom 的尾巴。

Tom 的形體似乎發生了變化，遠比他平時要大了一圈不只，尾巴更長得像海蛇一樣，他在猜想那也許是因為 Tom 的海怪血統，而那個像是要把他困在自己的懷裡一樣的姿勢，讓 Harry 想起了童話書裡據守著寶物的深海怪物：「我對這些事情都沒有感覺。」

「你對他們就沒有感情嗎？」 Harry 撫摸著自己懷裡像是石頭一樣冰冷的兩個圓球，眼睛又因為哀傷而發熱，他不知道自己有沒有流出眼淚，但 Tom 仍然湊過來親吻他的眼角：「我在意的只有你而已，但如果你真的這麼難過的話，我們可以一起吃掉他們。」

「…你在說什麼？」男孩僵住了，他不可置信地抬頭看向應該是男人魚臉部的位置，他知道 Tom 看得見他，他能在自己的皮膚上感受到那股針刺般的視線，它現在在他的面上遊走，像是在判讀他的情緒一樣：「我們是他的父母，我們有權利吃掉他們。」

「 —— 他們需要的是一場葬禮！」

「海裡沒有葬禮，我們的屍體如果沒有被親近之人分食，就只會被推向深淵深處，任由底層的清道夫啃食，這就是自然的定理。」 Tom 的聲音帶著平靜，手輕柔的撫過男孩的背脊，安撫他不自覺的顫抖， Harry 明白人魚王說的應該是真話，他在海底待的這段日子讓他明瞭了這裡的生物野蠻的生存模式跟與陸上皆然不同的信仰，但光是想像必需吃下自己真愛的人的軀體就讓他想吐，但 Tom 像是沒有注意到一樣繼續說著：「讓親近之人的血肉進入我們體內總好過被那些細小生物啃食 —— 至少他們會成為我們的力量，活在我們的血肉之中 —— 你不覺得這是一種十分崇高的情感嗎？」

「你已經吃過什麼人了嗎？」儘管明白 Tom 是肉食動物，而自己也在吃其他的魚類，但意識到男人魚用曾吃過同類的嘴跟自己接吻便讓 Harry 欲嘔，但令他意外的是， Tom 卻否認了：「沒有人重要到讓我願意吃下他們，他們不配與我一起活下去。」

男孩頓時不知道該說些什麼，他無措的捧著他第一次受精的卵，不知道自己的悲傷是因為孩子的早逝還是因為 Tom 的孤寂，但他逐漸冷靜下來的腦袋已經意識到了海底確實沒有辦法像陸地一樣舉辦葬禮，而彷彿像是感受到他的思緒一樣，男人魚的手掌搭在了他的雙手上頭，低聲勸誘到：「你已經是人魚了， Harry 。」

男孩的雙手被抬高到他自己的面前，他在黑暗之中什麼都看不見，卻感到一種失重的暈眩，他聽到有什麼人在自己的耳邊低語，輕聲哄著他，就像傳說中的賽任歌聲一樣迷惑心智，他把湊到唇邊的東西咬破了一個口，腥鹹的液體沿著食道滑落，就像是他還在人類時嚐到的淚水一樣帶著些許苦味。

有什麼細小如舌頭的固體順著那些比海水密度更高的液體滑進他的嘴裡，他不敢咀嚼，也不敢思考那是什麼，懼怕於用舌頭觸碰它，硬是把那塊軟肉吞了下去。

慢慢明白自己做了什麼之後他開始反胃，而 Tom 這時堵上了他的嘴，他在那之中嚐到一樣的鹹澀味道，就像是這個不會哭泣的冷血生物也流下了淚水一樣。

產生了這樣的想像，讓 Harry 情不自禁地擁住 Tom 佈滿細刺的背脊，無視於那些扎破手指的疼痛，與自己的伴侶唇齒相依。

等到 Tom 舔完 Harry 口中的每一個部分後，他才略有不滿地離開他的男孩，勸導到：「現在，你該回到宮殿裡去，我跟你說過不要在滿月來到這裡的。」

「那你呢？」 Harry 忍不住問出口，由於 Tom 十分忙碌於政事的關係，他一直對他的去向不是很感興趣，他更喜歡處理教育方面的事情，他從未在意人魚王滿月不在的這件事情 —— 他們畢竟不是什麼粘膩的關係。

「我是半血，我沒有辦法在滿月克制自己的兇性 —— 即便是現在，我也想傷害你。」 Tom 尖利的指甲輕輕滑過 Harry 的臉頰，產生一種細微的疼痛，被那雙眼睛盯著的感覺讓他鱗片都為之戰慄，感受到性命被威脅的本能，但男孩卻不想離開。

「我不是那麼脆弱的人， Tom ，記得嗎？我不到十歲就救了你一命了。」碧綠的眼睛直直地凝視進他的雙眼之中，儘管知道 Harry 看不見，人魚王還是在心底產生一種搔癢，如此渴望把他的男孩吞入腹中 —— 只有 Harry 才有資格能與他成為一體，在他的血肉之中永存 —— 如果那些卵不是屬於男孩的話，他根本不會把那些髒東西吃到自己的肚腹之中。

但是 Harry ，他完美的伴侶，明明就因為被他凝視而警戒著，卻未曾感到害怕，其他的人魚都會為了他另一半的血統而顫抖，而他的男孩依舊如此無畏。

他的手忍不住撫過對方的咽喉，想像著撕咬那處能夠獲得的愉悅， Harry 顯然本能地想要躲開，但他優秀的男孩忍住了衝動，任由他危險的利爪在身上脆弱之處遊走。

「 Harry …」 Tom 忍不住湊過去用唇齒摩挲過那柔軟的肌膚，只要他一用力就可以咬斷這纖細的脖子，但他按耐著，男孩是他最珍愛的寶物，為了一時的快感而殺了對方著實愚蠢，所以他轉而撫摸那些柔軟的肌理，沿著那美味的肌肉線條舔舐，他聽見了壓抑的嗚咽聲而露出了笑容：「你如果不離開，就隨我高興了。」

Harry 沒有回答，只是轉過來胡亂地親吻對方身上可能是臉頰或是別的什麼地方，他知道他的伴侶儘管難以同理自己的感受，卻能夠理解。 Tom 如此了解他，而他不用說出任何解釋，聰明的人魚王就能明白他的想法。

男人魚在黑暗中凝視著 Harry 的側臉，明白他的伴侶仍然在為了子嗣的殞落自責 —— 儘管在 Tom 眼中這沒有什麼大不了的，他既不會為了這件事情難過，也不會為此而責怪他，但男孩卻顯然不是這樣 —— 他渴望被懲罰、任由 Tom 傷害他來和緩心裡煎熬的罪惡感。

他的男孩渴望疼痛，而 Tom 樂於滿足他。

所以他揪住了那雙蒼白的唇，粗暴地吻著，嚼出了一點血，鐵鏽的腥氣刺激人魚王的感官，讓他的血液湧向末梢，身上的感知因為腎上腺素而更加敏銳。他的伴侶擁住他，身軀自動貼向他，無視於那些體表上的尖刺刺破他柔軟的皮膚， Tom 猜想那樣的疼痛正是 Harry 所渴望的。

Tom 的手指向下遊走，指甲的尖端搔過男孩敏感的生殖裂邊緣，用指背的第一個關節蹭開那條久未使用的縫隙。

Harry 顫抖著搧動兩側的鰓，覆蓋著鱗片的手指刮過敏感的內壁傳來細微的疼痛，但他沒有推開對方，反而勾緊了伴侶的脖子加深了那個夾雜著血味的吻。

隨著情慾的甦醒，他的性器探出頭來被 Tom 一把握住，比平時更大的手一掌便撫慰了大半部分，粗糙的手心帶著嶄新的麻癢感，讓男孩支撐不住地軟在對方的另一隻手裡。

「…我的指甲有毒，你必須自己準備好。」 Tom 離開了他的唇，貼在他的耳邊低語著，舌尖蓄意舔過 Harry 的鰓縫，讓男孩發顫。男人魚的聲音彷彿帶著魔力，比平時的嗓音更加讓人無法違抗，綠色的眼睛模糊了焦點，僅存的理智在腦海邊緣叫囂著拒絕，但周遭的黑暗卻帶給他一種自己正獨處於此的錯覺，鬆懈了 Harry 抗拒的意志。

他坐在人魚王的掌心裡，雙手貼著腹部向下撫摸，繞過自己興奮的陽物磨磨蹭蹭地貼到下方的隙縫邊緣，猶豫的摩娑著。

他知道 Tom 正在盯著他看，他能感受到那危險的視線貼在他的指尖邊緣，讓他潮濕的內壁忍不住收縮了幾下。

他深吸了一口海水，像是為了汲取更多的勇氣，再吐出它們，像是為了要連同呼出的水一起拋棄那些羞恥，他把手指探入自己緊閉的穴口，模仿對方曾做過的那樣探索著敏感的內壁，試圖讓自己的身體進入狀況。

他能聽到水流過 Tom 的鰓的聲音，就像每一次他動情時那樣，那隻大手也配合著手指進出的舉動套弄他，讓男孩忍不住呻吟出聲。

Harry 渾身上下的血液彷彿都沸騰了起來，因為失去視覺的關係，他身上每一寸的感官都像被放大了數倍一樣明顯，男孩的泄殖腔分泌出了更多粘膩的液體，沾在他的指尖上頭，讓他一不小心便滑進深處戳刺到自己體內的前列腺。

他抿著自己的唇壓抑著喉間的呻吟，急切地加入了第二根手指擴張著內壁，攪弄著發燙的粘膜，他在水中嚐到了自已的味道以及淡淡的麝香味 —— 意識到那是 Tom 的氣味讓 Harry 的心底微微發癢。

這段期間裡並不是只有 Tom 一個人在難受而已， Harry 其實也偷偷渴望著與對方交纏在一起的時光 —— 不是只有 Tom 一人把自己的伴侶視如珍寶， Harry 同樣也以自己的形式珍愛著屬於他的人魚。

男孩把手指增加到了四根，戳弄著內裡深處的同時也向外擴張著試圖拉伸自己，隨著快感的堆疊，白色的雪花在黑暗中閃爍著，讓他明白自己快達到快感的頂峰，然而就在這個時候那隻握著他陰莖的手卻停了下來、猛地收緊，讓他忍不住因為吃痛而發出一聲哀鳴。

他的動作停了下來，同時感覺到某種粗硬的物體貼到了自己的指背上頭，在他還在思考著那是什麼的同時強硬地擠進自己的手指之間，讓他忍不住驚呼出聲，慌忙抽出自己的手指，任由那比自己手腕更租的圓鈍物體擠進體內。

被滿滿撐開的難受感讓他忍不住用力抓住了對方的手或是肩膀一類的地方，他同時能感受到支撐著自己的那隻手掌，像是在安撫他一樣不時用指腹擦過他的腰際，粗圓的柱體一點一滴的鑽入他的身體裡，讓他產生自己體內的皺摺都被撫平的錯覺，但更讓男孩感到驚恐的是，那東西上面佈滿了柔軟的鱗片跟無數的倒刺，粗糙的表面蹭過內壁，從身體內部傳來無數細小的疼痛跟難以忍受的搔癢感，讓 Harry 發出的聲音都帶著顫音：「T...Tom—— 」

Tom 沒有回答，男孩顫抖著承受著穴口被過度擴張產生的痛感，他能感受到那粗硬的物體擠過自己前列腺，讓他的甬道幾度收縮，絞緊的同時那些細小的軟刺更明顯地在他體內被描繪出來，讓他發出了幾聲無意義的咿嗚聲。

就在他開始擔心自己的尾巴會被撕裂成兩半的時候，那東西總算停止了前進的意圖，靜止在他的體內，讓他能夠大口大口的吞吐海水，以獲取更多的氧氣 —— 這甚至沒有他受孕的時候那麼深，卻比那次更讓 Harry 感到痛苦，彷彿他正在遭受某種恐怖的刑罰一樣。

而這便是他所渴求的。

他感覺到有什麼不斷擦拭過自己的眼瞼，在想應該是 Tom 在舔自己，只因也許他又流出了淚水。男孩又再度呼喊了戀人的名字，而作為回應，他伴侶沙啞的嗓音掃過他的耳際：「… Harry …」

與此同時他體內的巨物也開始滑動，每一次抽出的時候那些軟骨一樣的小刺都會用力刮過他的內壁，就像是要把他體內殘留的東西給耙出來一樣，讓 Harry 疼得發抖，而當它猛地刺入的時候，卻又會頂到他體內的前列腺跟精囊，讓他的身體因為過於強烈的快感而弓起。

他的尾鰭因為被東西捲住而不能自由的移動，讓男孩沒辦法躲避每一次的貫穿，他只能胡亂抓搔著對方的背脊，來緩解這種夾雜著痛覺的愉悅，而 Tom 低沈的嗓音一遍又一遍的呼喊著他的名字，包裹著他，讓他的大腦糊成一團。

等到他紅腫的腸道適應之後，那些痛覺逐漸變得輕微起來，反倒是無數細密的癢意從後腰處竄起，沿著他的腰線一路向下直達尾端，讓他的尾鰭都為此捲曲了起來，彷彿有無數細小的羽毛在他體內搔癢的感受讓男孩的內壁不住痙攣，像水波一樣細密的蠕動包覆著 Tom 的陰莖，讓男人魚幾乎要喪失最後的理智。

他僅存的意識控制著自己不要完全沒入 Harry 的體內，他滿月的體型比男孩要大得太多了，如果他放任自己的慾望肆意奔馳，他的伴侶將在殘虐的性愛中被折騰致死，而這不是人魚王願意見到的。

「 Harry … Harry …」 Tom 著迷的呼喊著對方的名字，看著男孩在性愛中迷失自己，甚至無法完整地發出一個有意義的聲音，在他的頂弄之下因為快感而抽搐著。牙齒的尖端蹭過他柔軟的脖頸，抑制自己想要撕咬對方的渴望，留下幾個淺淺的帶血齒痕印。

「不、啊、不 —— 」 Harry 因為過載的快感而啜泣，忘了自己原先的目的，只是希望那些恐怖的小刺不要再繼續搔弄他的腸道，他的雙手無序地推拒著眼前的牆壁，抗拒著不斷上湧的愉悅，這比他發情期時感受到的快感還要來得強烈，讓他彷彿受刑一樣承受著洶湧而至的情潮，失控的從馬眼中射出一波又一波的前液。

他仍在孕期中的身體也產生了反應，挺立的乳首開始射出乳汁，濺得 Tom 胸前到處都是，無人接收的奶水逸散到四周，弄得他們周身的水域都充斥著鮮美的甜味，激得 Tom 更加發狠似地用力撞上 Harry 的前列腺。覆蓋著鱗片的龜頭撞上敏感處的強烈感受讓男孩的腰承受不住地扭動著，眼前這美麗的光景讓人魚王移不開自己沾黏在男孩身上的目光。

碧綠的眼睛失控的上翻，無數白色的光斑覆蓋著他的視線，等到一陣幾乎快碾碎他尾巴似的收緊，男孩才在恍惚中意識到有什麼熱燙的東西填滿了自己的腸道，他的下身已經因為超過所能承受的快感而發麻，甚至能感受到充血的血管在自己體內深處一陣又一陣的脈動。

Harry 無力地攀附著 Tom 的肩頭，在一聲嗚噎中感覺到那帶刺的柱體退出了他的甬道，引起他穴口又一陣的痙攣，強烈的疲憊感襲向他，讓他忍不住墜入夢鄉，癱軟的身軀被人魚王小心翼翼地收攏在懷裡。

Tom 的尾巴仍然沒有鬆開 Harry 的，他把他熟睡的伴侶護在懷中，就像是一隻盤守著寶藏的龍一樣，守著他此生最喜愛的寶物，他的吻落到男孩柔軟的頭髮上頭，一遍又一遍地寵溺地呢喃著對方的名字。

人魚的壽命漫漫，雖然他並不渴望後代，但如果 Harry 想要子嗣，他們仍有無數次機會可以嘗試。

只要他的男孩永遠待在他的身邊， Tom 願意滿足他幾乎所有的願望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 設定上Tom的媽媽是人魚，父親則是深淵海怪，說是海怪但是我私設是利維坦的後裔，所以有點惡魔的感覺(?)是一種混雜了蛇的外貌的怪物。  
利維坦又象徵了七宗罪的「嫉妒」個人也覺得蠻符合Tom在故事中對Harry的各種佔有態度(?)

**Author's Note:**

> 如果寫正文也能像寫肉一樣快就好了⋯  
我不知道為什麼突然開始海底動物頻道，大概是被雷打到  
都是冰瑚拍的人魚太髒害的  
一不小心暴露了我喜歡人外的性癖⋯  
40還畫了圖好香⋯  



End file.
